Le Coyote Blanc
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: La solitude est un sentiment que peu de gens connaissent. Seuls ceux qui ont tout perdu, ou qui n'ont jamais rien eu, comprennent la douleur qu'elle occasionne. C'est le cas de Juushiro Ukitake et Stark Coyote.


**Résumé **: La solitude est un sentiment que peu de gens connaissent. Seuls ceux qui ont tout perdu, ou qui n'ont jamais rien eu, comprennent la douleur qu'elle occasionne. C'est le cas de Juushiro Ukitake et Stark Coyote.

**Genre **: Romance

**Raiting **: M (yaoi, lemon)

**Pairing **: Ukitake / Stark

_OS dédicacé à Lylyne67 ! Je l'ai commencé je ne sais quand... Pour le finir le 14 Juillet, dans un lieu communément appelé « le trou du cul du mon__de »... J'ai jamais __mis__ autant de temps pour écrire un OS ! Faut dire que tu m'as tué, avec un Ukitake/Stark ! Surtout que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration grosse comme ça (__***Miss met la main trèèèès haut***__) et que j'ai __fini__ par mettre cet OS dans un coin de__ mon cerveau... Oui, mon cerveau a des coins ! Il a même des tiroirs =O_

_Avant de lire cet OS, je vous conseille à tous de revoir l'épisode 283 de Bleach ! (Et prenez vos mouchoirs !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Coyote blanc<strong>

_« Mais restons ensemble... Jusqu'à la toute fin »._

C'est ce que s'étaient promis Stark et Lilinette. Ils s'étaient juré qu'ils seraient toujours côte à côte. Quand il avait compris que Lilinette s'était sacrifiée pour lui et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, quand il avait compris qu'il était seul à nouveau, Stark avait perdu toute envie de vivre. Il avait tout revu, tout revécu, du moment où il avait séparé son âme en deux à celui où il avait vu Lilinette mourir sous ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas écoulé un moment depuis ce jour où il ne repensait à son âme sœur, sa moitié.

Tout pour fuir la solitude.

C'était de ce désir qu'était née Lilinette. Ne plus être seul. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient rejoints Aizen. Il leur avait donné des compagnons aussi puissants qu'eux, et Stark et Lilinette en avaient été heureux : enfin ! Enfin, ils n'étaient plus seuls ! L'Espada, Ichimaru, Tôsen... Ils avaient enfin des gens près d'eux, des gens qui ne mourraient pas à leur approche, des gens qu'ils avaient fini par considérer comme leurs compagnons... De ce fait, ils avaient été choqués tous les deux de voir que lorsque l'un des leurs mourraient, les autres ne réagissaient pas. Tels étaient les personnes qui n'avaient jamais connu la solitude.

Stark essuya à nouveau les larmes qui coulaient en continu sur ses joues depuis ce jour. C'était lui qui avait entraîné Lilinette dans cette histoire, lui qui avait décidé de suivre Sosûke. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait qu'en le suivant, ils ne seraient plus seuls. Stark ne voulait plus être seul, et de ce fait il avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui.

Depuis, la solitude et la culpabilité le rongeait, nuit et jour, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Devant ses yeux apparut l'image de Shunsui Kyorakû. C'était lui qui avait tué Lilinette. Pourtant, Stark ne parvenait pas à le haïr. Kyorakû avait raison : dans une guerre, les deux partis sont fautifs. Stark n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'engager dans ce combat. Il avait déjà vu trop de morts, tout au long de son existence solitaire et il était entré au service d'Aizen pour que Lilinette et lui ne soient plus seuls, il ne voulait pas se battre.

L'ancien Espada releva la tête, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait là. Ayant perdu toute volonté de se vivre après la mort de Lilinette, il avait été battu et était tombé dans les ruines de Karakura. Lorsque l'échange avec la vraie ville avait été fait, il s'était retrouvé à la Soul Society. Depuis, il essayait tant bien que mal de mourir, mais l'instinct de survie est plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il regarda vaguement le soleil de ses beaux yeux bleus-gris emplis de larmes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il avait faim. Il avait l'impression que son ventre se tordait et se déchirait.

Sans un regard pour ce qui se trouvait en dessous, il sauta de l'arbre où il s'était perché. Il atterrit à quelques pas d'un homme qui, ne s'attendant pas à le voir débouler comme ça, faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Hé ! Vous, là !

Surpris, Stark se retourna. Cet homme... C'était bien lui. Celui qui s'était occupé de Lilinette au premier temps de son combat contre Kyorakû. Il pensait qu'il avait été tué par Wonderwice, et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait entendu le capitaine au chapeau de paille crier son nom.

Ukitake ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Monsieur ! Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé, j'espère ?

Stark le regarda sans rien dire. Il avait oublié que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui pouvait sauter d'un arbre d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur sans se faire mal. Juushiro le fixa plus attentivement, avant de sursauter.

Mais... Vous !

L'Arrancar baissa la tête.

Bonjour à vous, Capitaine-san...

Ukitake était scié. Que faisait un Espada ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il était tellement surpris qu'il fut un bon moment incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avant de se reprendre. Il posa la main gauche sur le fourreau de son Zanpakutô, la droite sur le pommeau, prêt à dégainer.

Que faites-vous ici ?

Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas vous causer de problèmes.

Déstabilisé par sa réponse, Ukitake ne lâcha pas pour autant son arme.

Je ne veux pas me battre.

Comme pour souligner son propos, l'Arrancar décrocha son épée et la fit glisser aux pieds du capitaine de la treizième division.

Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Juushiro, plus détendu, en lâchant le manche de son katana.

Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai été transporté ici en même temps que la ville.

N'étiez-vous pas blessé ?

J'ai gué...

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il se sentit soudainement étourdi et tomba au sol. Il avait faim. Trop faim.

Oh ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda Ukitake en se précipitant à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien...

Au moment même où il disait ces mots, un gargouillement plus que bruyant se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, interloqués, puis Stark rougit.

Vous m'avez tout l'air d'avoir faim ! Dit Juushiro en éclatant de rire. Venez !

Stark se leva, soutenu par l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Hélas, une soudaine crise de toux prit Ukitake, et cette fois ce fut l'Arrancar qui le retint.

Vous n'avez pas l'air en meilleure forme...

Nous sommes tous les deux dans un bel état, hein ? Sourit le capitaine.

Avec un signe d'assentiment, Stark le releva, mais toujours faible après sa crise, Ukitake s'effondra contre lui. Sans un mot, le brun passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui, pour le tenir. Il fut surpris de l'agréable sensation de tenir quelqu'un contre lui.

Finalement, Ukitake se releva, les joues rosies. Voilà des années que personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras. Du fait de sa maladie, il avait été recalé, « mit au placard » dans une petite maison sur l'étang, près de sa division. Si ce n'est Sentarô, Kyone et Kyorakû, il ne recevait presque aucune visite et voyait très peu de monde. Parfois, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana ou encore Yachiru venaient le voir, mais ils ne restaient jamais longtemps. De plus, Shunsui venait de moins en moins et se montrait sombre et distant depuis la bataille contre Aizen. En fait, depuis qu'il croyait avoir tué le Primera Espada.

Stark soupira et baissa les yeux. Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Voilà l'une des capacités des Hollows : ressentir la peur des gens autour d'eux. Et il sentait la peur de l'autre homme d'être seul c'était la même peur que sienne. Ukitake aussi l'avait saisi. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être seul, et tous les deux l'avaient compris. Lentement, avec timidité, Stark se pencha vers Ukitake et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils s'écartèrent un instant, se regardant dans les blancs des yeux – et des cheveux – avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément, plus profondément. Les mains de Stark, qui étaient toujours sur les épaules du capitaine, remontèrent doucement dans son cou, pour glisser sur sa nuque, puis dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Ukitake laissa échapper un soupir avant de se coller tout entier contre lui. Rapidement, leurs caresses se firent plus prononcées, plus osées, plus aventureuses. La main de Stark descendit prudemment sur les fesses de Ukitake, qui avait posé les siennes sur ses cuisses. L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'évada dans son cou qu'il dévora de petits baisers papillons, puis commença lentement à défaire sa veste pour caresser son torse. Toutes ces petites attentions électrifiaient Stark, qui se laissa faire et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, offrant son cou à l'autre homme qui avait visiblement d'autres projets en tête. Juushiro avait enlevé sa veste, qui alla rejoindre celle de l'Arrancar au sol, puis il descendit lécher et mordiller les boutons de chair de Stark qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Avec douceur le capitaine se mit à genoux et baissa le pantalon pour l'embrasser à travers le tissu. Stark gémit de nouveau et se cambra un peu en avant. Surprenant le capitaine, il s'accroupit avec souplesse pour se mettre face à lui. En un regard, ils s'étaient compris. Ce n'était pas _ça_ qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient appartenir à l'autre, être _avec_ l'autre pour ne plus être seuls. Stark se pencha un peu et tout en embrassant avec une infinie douceur l'autre homme, il lui enleva son pantalon et ôta à son tour son sous-vêtement. Sans rien dire, Ukitake se recula, perdit une seconde à le regarder, puis ses yeux remontèrent vers ceux de l'Arrancar qui sourit doucement.

Son premier sourire depuis la mort de Lilinette.

Juushiro se retourna et posa les mains au sol (rappelons qu'il était à genoux, le voilà donc à quatre pattes). Stark se pencha sur lui, embrassant sa nuque tout en approchant son sexe de son intimité. Il le pénétra tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas préparé. Ukitake ne ressentit aucune douleur, aucun plaisir. Mais lorsque l'ancien Espada commença à bouger, le plaisir explosa en lui, atteignant chaque fibre de son corps. Stark ressentait la même chose. Ce n'était pas du sexe, de l'amour, qu'ils faisaient, c'était bien plus. C'était une communion, une symbiose totale.

Leur danse charnelle se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne puissent plus tenir, se déversant l'un sous l'autre, l'un en l'autre. Cependant, leurs esprits étaient encore loin, très loin, là où les mots ne suffisent plus pour qualifier ce que l'on ressent. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle, leur esprit aussi, Stark passa un bras autour d'Ukitake pour l'attirer plus encore contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Je ne veux plus être seul.

Nous ne le serons plus jamais.

Et alors que le silence commençait à devenir roi autour d'eux, une violente quinte de toux et un gargouillement sonore se firent entendre.

* * *

><p><em>Ouais, ouais, un peu « eau-de-rose » mais bien quand même, j'espère ! J'<em>_aime be__aucoup Stark et son histoire que__, je trouve, magnifique... Bref, j'espère surtout que ça t'a plu, Lylyne, parce que je me suis donné du mal !_


End file.
